Human
Humans, '''or Earthlings, refers to the species ''Homo sapiens''''' (Latin: "wise man" or "knowing man"), the only sentient species on the planet Earth. Humans have a highly developed brain, capable of abstract reasoning, language, introspection, and problem-solving. This mental capability, combined with an erect body carriage that frees the hands for manipulating objects, has allowed humans to make use of tools, unlike animals. The location in which man originated has been lost partly to global flooding, ice age, and history. But recorded history goes back about six thousand years. With individuals widespread in every continent except Antarctica, humans are a cosmopolitan species. The population of humans was 7.5 billion in August 2017. Humans are social by nature and are uniquely adept at utilizing systems of communication for self-expression, the exchange of ideas, and organization. Humans create complex social structures composed of many cooperating and competing groups, from families to nations. Social interactions between humans have established an extremely wide variety of values, social norms, and rituals, which together form the basis of human society. Humans are noted for their desire to understand and influence their environment, seeking to explain and manipulate natural phenomena through science, philosophy, mythology, and religion. This natural curiosity has led to the development of advanced tools and skills, which are passed down culturally; humans build fires, cook their food, clothe themselves, and use numerous other technologies. Humans in Valhalla Although unbeknownst to Earth, many of the recorded deaths or missing in action reports are in fact a direct result of Valkyrie influence on the planet Earth. When the Great War initiated on the world of Valhalla, all the Valkyrie, in their own due time discovered the various eras of humans on planet Earth, which appears to be the easist place and time from which to draw forth warriors and soldiers. Admired for their tenacity, adaptability and leadership, the humans were among the first of the "alien" races that found themselves fighting for the Valkyrie. Lord General Jandar drafts the help of the most valiant of the human race, to include the Revolutionary Army minutemen 4th Massachusetts Line, the WWII special ops Airborne Elite and Sgt. Drake Alexander, the clan of the Tarn Viking Warriors and their leaders Eldgrim the Viking Champion, Finn the Viking Champion, and Thorgrim the Viking Champion, from the North Sea in 891; the Scottish MacDirk Warrior highlanders and their leader, Alastair MacDirk; the ninja Kumiko; the Knights of Weston, one of whom, Sir Gilbert, serves as Jandar's standard bearer, and their founder, Sir Denrick; the Templar Cavalry and Sir Dupuis; and famous Texan lawman, Johnny 'Shotgun' Sullivan. Lord General Ullar has only the Shaolin Monks, the ninja Moriko, and Deadeye Dan. Ullar tends to favor the Elves of Feylund (and even the Vipers of Marr) over humans, presumably he finds a greater affinity towards magic, a power not found on Earth. Lord General Vydar summons humans from the year 2210, like Agent Carr from New York, the Krav Maga Agents, the Nakita Agents, the Microcorp Agents, and Agent Skahen; the ninja Otonashi; and the lawman James Murphy. Lord General Einar seems to have more difficulty with summoning and so often chooses to summon only from Earth, the easiest planet to reach. He has taken a liking to humans that practice disciple and regimented warfare. Because of this perfered personality, many Samurai such as the Izumi Samurai, Tagawa Samurai and their Archers and Kozuke Samurai all from the fiefdoms of Japan,of the year 1571, find themselves in service to Einar, along with the Samurai Hero Kaemon Awa and the Daimyo Kato Katsuro. A Samurai, Hatamoto Taro, serves as Einar's standard bearer. Members of the British organization of the infamous 10th Regiment of Foot are found here, also to include in Einar's ranks are the Ninjas of the Northern Wind; Shiori, the ninja rouge; The IX Roman Legion and their leader Marcus Decimus Gallus; Valguard, the Dreadgul captain; the Macedonian Sacred Band of Captian Parmenio; the Capuan Gladiators, as well as the famous gladiator heroes Retiarius, Crixus, and Spartacus; and the Missouri sheriff, Nelson Allen Guilty McCreech. Lady General Aquilla has her share of humans, too, with Master Win Chiu Woo and her American Indians, the Mohican River Tribe and their chief tracker Brave Arrow. Lord General Utgar has almost no humans, seeing them as a species to be weak and useless. However he does have the treacherous Sir Hawthorne and the deadly ninja Isamu. D&D Heroscape In the subgame, set in an alternate storyline, several humans from the D&D Multiverse have also been included. Serving Ullar is Brandis Skyhunter is a Half-Elf, one who shares the heritage of both the Human and Elf races. Vydar has enlisted the services of the Shadow Assassin Mika Connor and the frostrager Evar Scarcarver from Eberron. From Toril, Einar has recruited the services of Fighter Tandros Kreel, and a Cleric of Sune, Ana Karithon. Valkrill has no humans in his army. Category:Species